


Kinktober #18: Glory Hole

by blessedharlot



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fellatio, Glory Hole, M/M, Pre-Series, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: Underage Dario investigates some raunchy information he’s unearthed through his espionage tactics, and finds himself a glory hole.





	Kinktober #18: Glory Hole

Dario couldn’t recall when it was that his parents devised errand-running as a punishment for him. He vaguely remembered a time when he hated it, and had to be trained through harsh punishments to complete them properly. These days, he carefully sought out the sentence. He could usually earn it through moderate transgressions, like breaking something somewhat valuable, or talking back to his mother (though not his father, that was a much larger transgression). And when he was lucky, the assignment was a delivery. So long as he completed the task, no one ever seemed to mark when he returned from it. He supposed they assumed he was sulking somewhere afterwards, and didn’t want to endure him pouting.

All of this came together to give an enterprising, fifteen-year old young man the occasional bout of time to do as he pleased, loose in the city. Gambling and ladies were always an option; he knew where to find both. But today he was on a different mission: Dario would investigate a lead he’d heard while eavesdropping on the carriage drivers the night before. It may be nothing; the man who shared it was prone to lying. But if it was real, Dario wanted to see for himself. 

And so, he traveled to the family attorney to deliver papers. Then, once he’d paid the family carriage driver to forget about him, his time on the town was his own.

So he headed for the scandalous establishment.

After half an hour of anticipation, Dario had located a dingy, old theater in a disreputable part of town. The stage was dark, with no lewd show being performed at the moment, though the lobby doors were still flung open and the public toilet easy to find.

Dario went inside the rank lavatory, and nervously shut himself in the stall with the least stench, closest to the window. Each stall had wooden walls that hid the occupant entirely. True to the intelligence Dario had uncovered, though, there was a single break in the wall between this stall and the one next to it... a small opening, about groin-height, the size one might need to, say, fit a cock through.

Dario was still staring at the hole, questioning how far he wanted to take this adventure, when he heard another person enter the lavatory. Out of the three choices available, the stranger took the stall next to Dario.

The man soon tapped his foot in a casual way, three times in a row. The sort of thing that could be a nervous tic, except Dario was certain that it wasn’t. 

_ It had to be code. Should I mimic it? Or do something differently? _

He decided to parrot back the three taps, in what felt like the most forced communication of his entire life.

At that, there was the sound of the man next door sniffing, and rustling.

And then, lo and behold, a penis was thrust at Dario through the hole.

Dario’s heart raced. Oral sex, anonymous and free. Right here, being offered to him.

Dario hadn’t seen anyone else’s cock at this proximity before. This one was already longer than his while only semi-soft, it seemed. The head was beginning to emerge from the foreskin. It was a duskier color than Dario’s, with no hair visible at the base.

The man had arrived so quickly, he must have seen Dario enter. But Dario hadn’t noticed anyone nearby. So the stranger knew what Dario looked like. Dario knew nothing past this man’s cock though… not his age, not his looks, nothing. He didn’t even know what he was wearing. He was entirely anonymous.

In an instant, Dario decided he would seize this opportunity.

In the next instant, he realized the positioning of the hole was for the convenience of the man on the other side of the partition, not his own. He’d have to either put his knees down on this offensive floor - a sin against his trousers that he was unwilling to commit - or crouch as he worked.

Dario opted to crouch.

He assumed a position that he thought would do, bringing him face-to-... well, face-to-cock.

He drew in a quick, sturdying breath and blew it out with puffed cheeks. The breeze must have been felt by the cock, because it twitched.

Before he lost any more nerve, Dario pounced, putting the whole thing in his mouth.

The scent from here was overwhelming, but not quite unpleasant… an earthy, peppery musk with whiffs of some cologne that had wood and ginger highlights. The hole was tight enough that Dario could only see a bit of the balls that belonged to this cock pressed against the wood. He wasn’t even sure he could get a finger through to them… not that he wanted to touch the wood around the hole any more than necessary.

The sensation of a mouthful of softness was rather pleasant, for as long as it lasted. The contents of Dario’s mouth soon ballooned and hardened. 

Here he was. A cock in his mouth. His stomach churned with a strange, thick arousal.

And then he realized he had no idea what to do. His mind was a blank. 

Soon the cock started moving away. 

Dario panicked, fearing he’d done something wrong, or not done enough. He only just stopped himself from grabbing it with his teeth to halt its retreat, which he suspected would be received poorly.

_ No teeth. Surely, no teeth? _

Instead of grabbing on, he urgently thrust his mouth forward, his nose landing against the wood just a fraction heavier than he would have liked. Once he was in that position though, he decided to stay there. 

_ The cock will have opinions on how to move, won’t it? Maybe if I just offer my mouth, that will suit. _

After a moment, the cock slid back in, warm and hard, and it soon directed its trajectory in and out of Dario’s proffered hole more and more quickly. Dario’s head spun with the rigid velvet on his tongue, filling his salivating mouth and beating roughly against the back of his throat. He could only crouch and try to sort out when to breathe.

He felt himself shivering so hard it was difficult to keep his mouth still. He could feel the crude lust from the other side of the wall as though it surrounded him entirely, bearing down twice as tall as he currently was, the deep groans louder and louder.

Soon the sounds turned to grunts, the thrusts sharper, and Dario kept his mouth right where it was even as he eyes watered. Then the back of his throat was full of salty, bitter fluid that sent an intense twitch through his own groin. It wasn’t what he would call a pleasant taste, but he wouldn’t dare let a drop of it spill.

The cock pulled out entirely, softening before Dario’s eyes. Dario remained in place, slowly swallowing, gathering his head back on his shoulders.

The man grunted again, and Dario thought he caught a glimpse of a mouth lining up with the hole. 

He panicked, blind fear taking over. He flung his stall door open and flew out the door, before the other man could present himself - that would have been the worst - and soon Dario was safely away… though absent an orgasm he now rather badly desired. 

Without money for a prostitute to work off his stiffness, he decided instead to go home. Get his bearings. Maybe take a nice bath and think about his day.


End file.
